


I Missed You Too

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What about murven "I'm so sorry I shot you a couple months ago it was an accident I stg, can I kiss it better?" Youre the best! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You Too

Hiding behind Bellamy, Murphy stares at the closed door with fear in his eyes. Bellamy glances back at his friend, an amused smile plastered on his face.

“What did you even do?”

Murphy looks up at Bellamy with wide eyes before whispering, “I shot her a couple of months ago before disappearing.”

Alarmed Bellamy is quick to ask, “You shot her?”

Murphy smiles sheepishly before quickly amending his previous statement, “It was a nerf gun way. Don’t worry.  I would never actually shoot my girlfriend and just abandon her.”

“I don’t think Reyes would let you leave if you ever did that.”

At the mention of Raven’s name, Murphy grows scared again while Bellamy just laughs finding it all rather funny. Looking at his friend, Bellamy tries to reassure him saying, “You’re going to be fine, Murph. She may not be that pissed.”

However as Bellamy knocks on the closed door he mutters under his breath, “You’re a dead man. She’s going to be so pissed.”

The door swings open revealing Clarke, Bellamy’s girlfriend, who immediately gets a smile on her face as soon as she sees him. Bellamy grins back before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Clarke pulls away first that smile still on her face, however as soon as she notices Murphy standing behind Bellamy, it slides off.

“Oh, you are in so much trouble.” Turning her head back towards the apartment, Clarke calls out, “Raven, come out here! There’s someone here to see you!”

Murphy gulps nervously as the trio hear Raven start to make her way towards them. They all smile softly when they can hear her grumble, “I’m pretty sure Bellamy is your boyfriend, Clarke. Why do I have to see him?”

The words soon fade out as soon as Raven sees Murphy standing behind Bellamy. Ravens stops, just staring at Murphy with wide eyes and an open mouth. Everyone stands still watching Raven to see what she was going to do.

A low growl comes out of her mouth and she practically spits out, “Bellamy you better move out of the fucking way so I can kill that motherfucker.”

There’s a small smile on Bellamy’s face as he steps closer to Clarke, moving out of Raven’s way. Murphy looks at his best friend with pleading eyes, but Bellamy just shakes his head saying, “Sorry Murph you’re on your own for this one. Raven is much more scarier than you are.”

“Damn straight I am.”

Murphy’s gaze switches back to his girlfriend and he starts to reason with her hoping to slow down her advance towards him.

“Raven, you don’t really want to do this. I’m sorry!”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do, Murphy.”

Both Clarke and Bellamy, “ohh” while Murphy winces. They all knew when Raven called Murphy by his last name shit was about to go down. He had always been just John to her.

Without saying another word, Raven swiftly walks up to Murphy quickly punching him in the arm once before she starts to hit every other part of his body being sure to be as hard as possible.

“Raven! Ow, stop it! I’m sorry for hitting you with the gun! I swear! I can kiss it better if you want?”

“You think I’m pissed over the fact that you hit me? I’m more pissed off over the fact that you fucking left me for 2 months.”

Each word was punctuated with another punch from Raven. Murphy looks at her from underneath his arms which he was using to try and shield himself from her hits. A soft smile forms on his face and grabbing Raven’s arms he makes her stop and instead look at him.

“I’m sorry for leaving you.”

Raven huffs angrily staring up at Murphy from underneath furrowed eyebrows and stormy eyes. Without saying anything else Murphy just brings his lips to Raven’s kissing her sweetly. With a soft sigh Raven gives in, her lips melting against Murphy’s.

(At this point Clarke and Bellamy head into the apartment, happy smiles on both their faces.)

Raven pulls away first to whisper, “I’m still mad at you.”

Murphy just chuckles, whispering back, “I missed you too babe.” before kissing Raven again, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Raven winds her arms around his neck, happy to be in Murphy’s embrace once again.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
